


Missed Chances

by thepapersandwiches



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, OOC, Self-Indulgent, hinted-at klance, really bad writing, she/her pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepapersandwiches/pseuds/thepapersandwiches
Summary: Pidge has a big fat crush, but she also has a determination and nerves of steel. Deciding to put her worries behind her, she heads to Hunk's room ready to confess her feelings.





	1. Pidge's side of things

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fanfiction here on the archive, plus it's really short. It's honestly just... anyway. Hope you enjoy my writing!
> 
> I'm using she/her Pidge, so if you don't headcannon Pidge as that then you can, I don't know, not read it or something, or cope with it...

Pidge remembered the time at the garrison, when she didn't care about the classes or the lessons. When she didn't care what impression she gave off or her attitude, and certainly not those two idiots who called themselves her team. Lance and Hunk had just been inconveniences to her in the quest to find her family. Now she regretted all of that. Now they all had to live together in an alien castle ship light years away from home, defending the universe from a purple chinchilla furry army, in robotic lions that only turn to voltron once they feel connected. Okay, that sounds kind of crazy when you think about it. Pidge groaned. Maybe she would wake up and be in her living quarters again, and find out this was all some weird fever dream… She shifted positions on her bed, which she was slumped in. If this was a dream, it would mean she’d never met Keith, or Allura, or Coran. In that case, she never wanted to wake up. But the hardest part about living with the others was hiding her biggest secret.  
No, not the one about being a girl. Not the one about her family either. And not the one about sneaking her way into the garrison… Pidge had a lot of secrets, but the one she kept the most grievously was her crush. If anyone found out she liked Hunk, Pidge would probably just sink into the ground and die. Or invent something that would make her invisible. Or just die. That seemed to be the best option.   
But today was different. While she was training with Keith, she’d developed an awful headache and had to sit down. While Pidge sipped her water, Keith sat down next to her and asked what was up. “Nothing,” she had replied, “just a headache. It's probably stress, or sleep deprivation, or something stupid.” Keith nodded his head slowly and turned away. “You know, whenever I'm stressed, all I have to do is talk to Lance,” he mused. Before Pidge could shoot him the usual you're-so-gay-just-face-it look, though, he continued quickly. “Because he always knows how to be just the right amount of stupid. To where it's not annoying, it's just comical. It always gets my spirits up.” Keith gave Pidge a meaningful look. “Maybe you need to have someone that calms you down.”   
Pidge blinked. Keith had just given her actually kinda good advice. Keith being aware of his own feelings worried her a bit, but she realized her pain had lessened and at least she could get up now.   
“Thanks,” she said. “But you'll need to try harder than sitting down if you want to beat me in the simulator!”   
Keith chuckled and jumped to his feet. “Bring it on, shrimp!” He smirked, and they had trained a couple more hours until Shiro interrupted them.  
“Bedtime, kids,” he explained as he turned off the sim bot. “Another big day tomorrow.” Keith and Pidge said their good nights and parted ways, to their own rooms. On the way to her room, she had run into Hunk. “Hey,” she greeted him, with a little wave. “Oh, hey,” he exclaimed back, nodding. He could tell that she had been exercising from the torrents of sweat that drenched her and the flushed look of her face. He smiled. Hunk knew that Pidge could never sleep after training. “You know, I'll be up late tonight,” he offered,”if you want someone to hang out with during your restlessness.” Pidge grinned so widely she thought her cheeks might break. “Sure, I'll drop by. Thanks, Hunk,” she called over her shoulder as she continued to her room.   
Now Pidge was totally pumped up, as if she would be sleeping anytime soon in this state. Plus Hunk had invited her to hang out in his room. She didn't know how she should act, but she was excited. She was also apprehensive. Now that she had encouragement from Keith, and affirmation from Hunk, Pidge decided that tonight she was going to stop pussy-footing around. Reaching her room, she bursts in and grabbed her pack. Her head was full of Hunk as she searched around her room for what to bring. In case it went badly, she stuffed in some tissues, a laptop and a diary. In case her plan worked, she went ahead and added more tissues in case she cried of happiness. She was about to leap out the door when Pidge realized that she was still sweaty and in her workout clothes. So instead she leaped into the shower, which took about 20 minutes, since she had gotten a little lost in thought when she was almost done. After she pulled on some nicer clothes, she really was about to leave - but then she thought she ought to bring along some sort of peace offering. Just in case it went all wrong and it looked like their friendship might be raptured. After all, the whole reason Pidge liked Hunk was because of what a great friend he was. Always thinking of others and trying to be as helpful as possible, Hunk was just a great guy, and really relaxing to be around. If she lost his trust as well as her dignity, she wouldn't be able to bear it. So after stepping outside her doorway, she headed in the direction of the kitchen instead of the original route to Hunk’s room. Pidge figured she ought to serve him some snacks next to the possible emotional trauma.   
After Pidge had grabbed enough snacks to last her a week from the kitchen, she was finally on her way to Hunk’s room. Maybe she was crazy. Maybe this was the worst idea in her life. But she was going to see it through anyway, because she wouldn't let any more opportunities to slip by her, or any more secrets to be kept. She was off to confess her feelings to Hunk.


	2. Hunk's side of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk has a heart-to-heart with lance about their crushes, and it spurs him to do the craziest thing in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA I'm crazy about the different perspectives aspect and the story doesn't actually progress
> 
> Sorry

Ever since the garrison, whenever he did something stupid in front of Pidge, like hurling in the spaceship or tripping in the halls, Hunk felt so self-conscious. When Pidge accused him of liking Shay, he just felt weird. Yes, he liked Shay, but because she was a nice person (er, alien?), and not in the way that he wanted to date her or anything. Not in the way that he liked Pidge. But Hunk had always been sort of reserved, and he was always thinking that she only saw him as a friend. All he really wanted was for his friends to be happy, but telling someone, anyone, about his crush might create some major drama. Plus, if Pidge found out he liked her, he thought the only thing he would ever want to do then was sink into the ground and die.   
Earlier that day he’d been having a relaxing time in the lab, tinkering with some Galra robot parts, when lance had come in and sat down next to him. He loomed so close over Hunk’s shoulder it was almost annoying. Hunk looked up at Lance inquisitively. When he just looked back as if they were in a staring contest, Hunk gave up. “Okay, Lance,” he sighed, setting down his tools, “what's up?”   
“Nothing. Bored. Keith won’t let me annoy him,” Lance sighed. Hunk didn’t quite understand how that was a problem, so he just inclined his head a bit and kept working. This was a way of letting Lance rant without actually having to pay attention. He’d learned this technique in middle school, when Lance went into huge rants about their classes’ girls. Now they were almost all about Keith. “It's just that he’s never mad when I insult him anymore, and all he does is giggle or something when I talk, and do you know he asked me for advice the other day? Me! For advice! D’ you think he’s feeling alright?!” He cried, running a hand through his hair. Hunk noticed that there were some bags under Lance’s eyes. He must not have slept for worrying over Keith. Gently, Hunk set down his alien tool again and turned all his attention to Lance, suddenly genuinely concerned. Lance clearly didn't realize what was happening, even though it was painfully obvious. Hunk slouched a little and looked into Lance’s eyes. They were a little panicked, so Hunk made his most calming and sympathetic face. “So, Keith is acting -” he struggled for the right word, something that would force Lance to comprehend - “Cute?” Hunk finished. There was silence for a bit, as Lance’s brain started turning gears. His eyes and mouth were wide open as he tried to speak, but all his words got logged in his throat, and he was forced to swallow before he could pronounce his thoughts. “So, you think that I, like, like Keith? Or that he likes me - That can't be true. I mean, we’re supposed to be saving the universe, we can't afford to be distracted by hot teammates,” he rushed, the sentences tumbling out of him like a waterfall. He had started blushing somewhere around the word like, and now Lance was thoroughly pink. Hunk shot him that famous you’re-so-gay-just-face-it look, but Lance just flopped bodily onto the ground. Hunk supposed the cool floor helped him focus. Once he had chilled down, Lance sighed heavily and continued talking.  
“We're here, stuck in space. I think a relationship would just complicate the mission, and the team’s chemistry, and what if you're wrong, you know? Then, everything is ruined.” He stared absentmindedly at the wall. While Hunk understood Lance’s sentiment, he also really thought he was right about Keith. But as he was contemplating how to help his friend, Lance spoke up again, his voice low and beaten. “I'm sure you don't get what I'm talking about. Not like you have a cru… a person to make you feel like this.” Hunk blurted, without thinking, “Yes I do!!” Immediately he regretted it as lance stared at him wide-eyed and sat up. It was obvious he would have to explain himself and his crush on Pidge. He stirred, and was about to speak when - “I won't ask,” granted Lance in an unusual streak of decency. “Thank for helping me sort things out, Hunk. See ya later!,” he chirped, all at once gaining back his energy and standing up. With a final wave and a grin, Lance sauntered out. Hunk was left to feel like something was missing, a feeling that was quickly dismissed as he turned back to his work on the Galra technology.   
He continued this until Shiro’s head popped into the room. “Hey kiddo,” he explained softly, “it’s bedtime. Put away the tools and turn out the lights when you've finished, okay? We've got another big day tomorrow.” Snapping out of his focus, Hunk realized that it had gotten very late. After rushing the cleanup and leaving the lab, he decided to get at least a snack before he went to bed and headed towards the kitchen. Along the way, he bumped into a geared up and sweaty Pidge. He smiled, glad for the sight of the pint-sized paladin. He remembered that after a workout, she could never fall asleep because exercise made her restless. On any other day, he would have just told her to drink some tea to calm down before bed. But his earlier exchange with Lance had spurred something else inside him. A sort of kindness that he'd never known before, and he acted on that newfound whim. “Hey, I'll be up late tonight,” Hunk offered, “if you want someone to hang out with during your restlessness.” At that, Pidge grinned ear to ear, said she would drop by and headed to her room. Cool as a cucumber.   
Hunk’s heart almost leapt out of his chest as he smiled all the way down the hall. Pidge had said yes! Okay, okay. This was real. He slapped his cheeks to help him focus. He had to prepare for her arrival, so once he got to the kitchen he had an idea. He wouldn't just get a snack here, he was going to bake. Something for Pidge, in case his plan went horribly wrong. And if it went right, then it could just be a sweet gesture. He just hoped he would be able to find the right ingredients.  
Mostly, the alien kitchen cupboards were stocked with every type of food you could imagine, except for… Sugar. Instead Hunk found a sweet, pinkish ground grain from some planet or another. After he mixed in the grain and popped it in the oven, he could only hope for the best and wait. While he was waiting, he realized he was in his oil-stained work outfit and hastened to his room to freshen up. Once he got back, the pastry was done, so he took it back to his room. Now it was back to waiting. Waiting for Pidge to show up, and mounting up the courage to tell her exactly how he felt.


	3. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both expected to see each other. They both prepared. Yet, neither of them is ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Trypo for their comment on the last chapter. It made it so I could actually finished this chapter and not give up on this story. This fic was not abandoned because of you. Thanks for the inspiration!

Hunk sat criss-cross on his bed. His leg bounced up and down idly while he focused on breathing. He kept trying not to look at the clock, but he couldn't stop himself from glancing over at it every couple minutes. It had been like this for the past half hour. He was starting to think that maybe Pidge wasn't coming. Or maybe that she had come, but he had missed her because he was in the kitchen. Mentally kicking himself for being gone so long, he decided to wait just a bit longer.  
He waited. Pidge didn't come. The seconds dragged past, slower than a snail with a broken leg. His leg kept bouncing, almost uncontrollably now. His brow furrowed, he closed his eyes and he concentrated on the facts. He had invited Pidge to hang out in his room. She had accepted. He really liked Pidge and he wanted to tell her. He had been gone from his room for a long time, a half hour at least. Even if she’d taken a shower before heading over, that usually only took her 10 minutes, and it would take even less time for her to walk to his room. Plus, he hadn't seen her yet. That left two possibilities - either Pidge hadn’t bothered to head to his room yet, or he had missed her. Considering how earnest and focused Pidge often was, the most likely course of action she’d have taken was to come immediately.  
His eyes blinked wide open, and with a quickness not generally associated with Hunk, stood up and got to the door. How very rude of him to invite someone over and not even be available when they came! Opening his door, he decided he HAD to go find Pidge, to apologize. Then, a little something more.

As it happens, Hunk had been right.  
Pidge was wandering the castle, pacing between all the places where Hunk liked to spend his free time. She had spent all that time and effort getting ready, physically and mentally. She had marched to his quarters with a purpose and confidence. Knocked on his door, waited with her chest all puffed up. Kept waiting.  
After a couple of seconds, her resolve had begun to wither. Uncertainty gnawed at the corners of her mind. So she had knocked again, a bit more forcefully this time. Keeping her chin up, she’d waited a couple more minutes. The silence seemed to fill the otherwise empty hall. Finally Pidge couldn't wait any longer, so she put her hand on the door control panel, only hesitated one heartbeat, and entered the now-open door.  
She didn't know what she would have done if Hunk had been in his room. But, luckily and strangely enough, he wasn't there. Or at least nowhere that she could see from her current vantage point inside the doorway. Ever the thorough investigator, she had taken a couple of steps into the room. Revolving a full circle on the balls of her feet, Pidge had surveyed the whole area and - still no Hunk to be found. Hunk wasn’t there.  
Pidge started to fret - why wasn't he there? Being sure to regulate her breathing, she went over the facts in her head. Hunk had offered to hang out with her if she couldn't sleep that night. She couldn't, so she had decided to go to his room immediately after getting ready. He wasn't in his room when she had arrived. When she saw him in the hall, which way had he been headed..? Then it hit her. Hunk had been walking in the direction of the kitchen when they met in the hall, not his room. Maybe he was there!  
So that’s how Pidge got here, traveling between all his usual hangouts. But she wasn't having any luck in those places either.  
She sighed. After training almost the whole day and walking through half the castle, her legs felt like lead. The thought occurred to her that she could confess literally any other time, and that she ought to get to bed. Her resolve had thoroughly shriveled by now, but in a final effort Pidge decided to check by Hunk’s room one last time before giving up.  
So she trudged down the hallways, barely noticing where she was going. Her legs, heavy as they were, seemed to be on autopilot as she walked. She was so out of it, in fact, that she didn't even notice the large mass looming nearer to her until she bumped into it. Pidge stumbled back, then regained her balance and straightened her glasses to see what had hit her - and in that moment, her heart stopped.  
Hunk hadn’t meant to bump into her, really. He was just trying to get to her room as quickly as possible, jogging a bit and not really paying attention to his surroundings. He had just turned a corner and hadn’t seen the small paladin until it was too late.  
Now they just stared at each other. Nobody knew what to say. The words they had rehearsed inside their heads flew out the window, and neither of them were ready.  
But both of them were there. Now was the time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, this is one wild ride, huh? Just one more chapter to go, I expect! What will these dorks do next??


End file.
